In Conversation
by EverydayClumsy
Summary: "Would you miss me if I would die today, Sherlock?" "Don't be ridiculous, John." "Would you?"


A/N: Be warned, people **will** die.  
>Also this is written as snippets out of conversations.<p>

* * *

><p>"Would you miss me if I would die today, Sherlock?"<p>

"Don't be ridiculous, John."

"Would you?"

"I'm a sociopath; I don't have your pesky feelings and don't share your sentiment."

"Hm."

"My laptop, I need my laptop."

* * *

><p>"No, no I don't want it."<p>

"Are you sure Doctor Watson? I know we had this conversation already but still."

"I spent half of my life in Hospitals; I don't want it to end in one."

"But there would be a chance of recovery; we just need to try again. John I must –"

"I know –, what was the maximum – seven percent? And if I'm lucky – what? Five more years? Listen Tom, I'm a doctor too, I know all these things. And I don't want them, not anymore. I'm happy with my few more months. I had my chance; it didn't work."

"John I can't allow you to do this. You can't do this without fighting."

"I fought; I lost; now I'm moving on."

"**John**."

"I'm _tired_ of arguing, Tom. I'm _tired_ of fighting."

* * *

><p>"It's nothing serious, Sherlock. It's just a cold."<p>

"How do you know that? You can't possibly know, maybe it's TB!"

"Sherlock, you are forgetting something."

"And what? – **No**, go away from me."

"Sherlock put that disinfectant away."

"Go see a doctor!"

"I **AM** a doctor, Sherlock."

"_Oh_."

"Now would you put that away and sit down, you are annoying and I'm getting headaches from you."

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, dear? You don't look too well."<p>

"I'm fine, just a little cold, Mrs Hudson. I'm on my way to the doctors."

"Oh dear! Mrs Wiggins from across the street told me that the flu is going around."

"That must be it."

"Now, go, don't let me keep you. I'll bring you tee when you are back, but remember not your housekeeper, dear."

"Thank you Mrs Hudson. I really appreciate it."

* * *

><p>"The cough will only get worse. I can prescribe you some medication but it only dulls the symptoms a little."<p>

"That's alright as long as I don't cough out my lungs. – Don't look at me like that, that was funny."

"_John_…,"

"It's alright Tom."

* * *

><p>"Sherlock I need to talk to you."<p>

"Hm?"

"I…, there…, the thing is…, – Could you please **look** at me when I'm talking to you?"

"What, John?"

"Well…"

"Could you, please, hurry up? This experiment needs precise timing and you are really not helping."

"For God's sake Sherlock, this is **important**! I'm trying to tell you something."

"Then go on."

"_I_…"

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Ah Lestrade, a case?"

"What's with him?"

"I don't know; did you bring a case?"

* * *

><p>"You missed a rather dull case so I'm not too angry with you."<p>

"**You** are angry with **me**? _**You with me**_?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sherlock, absolutely nothing. _Everything is just fine_."

* * *

><p>"Did you lose weight? Trying to stay fit?"<p>

"Maybe…"

"Molly, do you have the leg I asked for?"

"Yes, just a moment Sherlock. It's in… I just get it, shall I?"

"She's sweet, maybe you should consider going out with her."

"Why should I do that, attachments of that sort are not my area."

"I know…, I just thought it would be nice for you to have someone."

"Then you shouldn't do that and besides I have you, don't I?"

"_Yeah_…"

* * *

><p>"Dear, is John alright?"<p>

"Yes, of course he is; why shouldn't he?"

"I'm just worried about him. He's so thin."

"He said he's trying to stay fit."

"Well, that doesn't look to healthy and you too, you should eat more."

"Mrs Hudson, we are both alright."

"Just look after him okay? I'm so worried about him. He always says he's alright and his cough hasn't gone away in a month or so and he looks so pale."

"…_He's alright_; if you don't mind I need to think."

* * *

><p>"John, what did you want to tell me a few weeks ago?"<p>

"Hm?"

"You stormed out and nearly hit Lestrade with the door."

"Really? I don't remember... I should apologize to Greg."

"You said it was _important_."

"There is never really anything important with me Sherlock, is there?"

"John…, _what is wrong_?"

"Nothing, everything is fine."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?"<p>

"Yes, very sure."

"_I_..., I'm sorry John."

"It's alright, mate. Thanks for keeping everything under the lid."

"You would have done the same."

"Well that's a goodbye then..., thank you for everything Doctor Shepherd."

* * *

><p>"You have to sign here and here..., and here."<p>

"Hm."

"Do you have any questions left, Mr. Watson?"

"No, no more questions. – _All my life in a few papers_..."

"This is not your life Mr. Watson, just your will, your life is what you build with your hands, your family and friends. This is just a piece of paper."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Let me in?"<p>

"You know the key to a man's heart."

"Beer is the key for everything."

"So..., why the surprise visit?"

"Well, I need a favour."

"Oh God, who did he kill?"

"What...? – Oh no, no!"

"Then whom did you kill?"

"There are no dead people and no other crimes."

"So what's the favour for?"

"I'm going on a little holiday and I need you to keep an eye on Sherlock."

"I rather have the body."

"I mean it, Greg. I don't want him to get into trouble, well more than he gets now."

"Hm..., cheers to that."

* * *

><p>'You might want to look out for your brother in the next few days. JW'<p>

'I'm already doing that but thank you for the reminder, Doctor Watson. MH'

'Then do it more Mycroft, I'll be on a holiday and you know how he is without supervision. JW'

'He managed alright before he met you. I think a few days alone won't hurt him. MH'

'Just look out for him. JW'

* * *

><p>"Mrs Hudson, do you have a moment?"<p>

"Sure dear, is something wrong?"

"Oh no, everything is fine."

"You don't look well, John. I'm worried about you."

"That's actually a reason I need to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"I'll be going on a little holiday, a little sun and warmer weather."

"Oh that's wonderful, John."

"Yes..., the problem is, Sherlock will stay here alone."

"Oh dear."

"Could you look after him and I know you are not our housekeeper but he needs someone to look after him."

"Can't you take him with you?"

"Please Mrs Hudson."

"Alright, but only this once."

"_Thank you_."

* * *

><p>"Suitcase? You going somewhere?"<p>

"Yes, I am."

"And where are you going?"

"Somewhere sunny."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I need a holiday."

"Debatable."

"How is that debatable?"

"I do more work, so technically it would be me who would need a holiday."

"But you are not looking after a mad genius."

"Touché – where are you going?"

"Spain."

"And how lo –"

"_**Sherlock**_! We got three bloodless bodies, a letter and a bottle of Champaign. – Am I interrupting _something_?"

"No Greg. What do you mean **bloodless**?"

"There is not a drop of blood in them, that's what I mean."

"Well that's sounds like something for you, Sherlock."

* * *

><p>"That was the most ridiculous thing we've <em>ever<em> done."

"I have to agree, who would have thought you could strangle someone with a moustache."

"Ah, I have to leave in three hours, so much for sleep."

"We can sleep when we're dead."

"..._Yeah_."

"John, when will you be back?"

"It **depends** how I like it there. – I'm joking Sherlock."

"You know a few months ago you asked me, if I would miss you if you died that day."

"Hm?"

"_I would_."

"...I – There is really nothing to miss, Sherlock. Back then it was only the sentiment talking. And you don't do sentiment."

"I do..., with you I do a lot of things I didn't do beforehand."

"Ah evolution!"

"John..."

"Sorry..., I'm... I'm just tired. I'll just go and lay down before I have to go."

* * *

><p>"Well this is goodbye then."<p>

"Should I accompany you to the airport?"

"_**No**_! _No_, there is no need."

"Bon voyage, John."

"Take care of yourself."

* * *

><p>'Take care of your brother. JW'<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Holmes, I was to hand this to you when Mr. Watson passed away."<p>

"_Doctor_..."

"Excuse me?"

"Doctor Watson. You have to excuse my brother; he was very close to Doctor Watson and is rather affected by his death."

"Oh. – Well Doctor Watson left this for him as well as some other things, but this was to be handed immediately after his death. It was in his possession when they found him."

* * *

><p>'<em>Hello Sherlock, <em>

_I'm sorry to inform you, that my holiday might be more permanent that for most people. But isn't that silly, by now you already know. It's not sunny here, it's just good old London, as if I could leave it. It rains here 90% of the time but it is nice, it's my home. Never forgot it, not even in the desert sands of the world._

_Isn't it weird that what should kill me is my own body? Not enemy fire but a little stray cell. Seems hardly fair for a soldier, but it's maybe the revenge for everyone that died through my hands, as a soldier and doctor. _

_But at least I can do this, choose the way and time. _

_Now I'm sitting here and I don't have the words to tell what I want to. When there was time, I had the words but they wouldn't come out and when they did, things came in between and now when I don't have time there are no words. Timing, always my problem._

_I'm sorry. _

_I am just tired; I tried to stay as long as I could. I dealt with the pain but I can't deal with not accompanying you anymore._

_The case today; that was a grand end, but my body is already betraying me. My steps are heavier, my breathing is getting slower, it is getting more and more difficult for me, but you already know, don't you? I don't know for sure but I hope you do; I let myself have this little comfort. _

_So many things I should say, so many things. _

_You are the best, bravest and kindest human being I have ever met. Even if you don't show it, I know you care. You care so much, that you try and show away those who want to get close to you. _

_I hope you cared at least a little for me, I think yes, in your own way._

_Isn't it sad, that only when we know it's the end, we decide to tell things that we keep close to us? Things that are important and should be said when there is time._

_**I love you**__. Always did. Always will._

_Fell in love with your eyes and your words. The way you smile or talk. How my hand always fit into yours, too bad I couldn't hold it more. But this is not a time for regrets. The time I spend with you was the happiest I ever had. Thank you, thank you for making my life worth living._

_My last thoughts are with you._

_Thank you and I'm sorry I couldn't be more._

_Always yours_

_John Hamish Watson'_

* * *

><p>"Dad, why do you always put flowers on uncle's grave <em>and<em> this one here?"

"Yeah and why isn't uncle where grandma and grandpa are?"

"I already told you both."

"I've forgotten. "

"And I didn't listen."

"What am I going to do with you two?"

"Just tell them again, dear."

"**Yeah**!"

"This man, who lies here – "

"John Hamish Watson"

"Yes, that's right, was your uncles _best friend_."

"Oh, I remember. I remember. They were best friends and solved mysteries together! But Mr. Watson got ill and died."

"And uncle Sherlock died a few days later because of a broken heart, right?"

"Yes, that's right, but it's Doctor Watson, Johnny."

"Oh, wait. Are we named after them?"

"Yes, you are my sweets. They were the bravest and best men that have ever lived. And you are so much like them. Come on we have to go to grandmas and grandpas and put flowers there."

"Okay, mama. Do you really think we are like them?"

* * *

><p>"Six years, dear brother. Six years.<p>

Sherlock Jr. is now four and Johnny is now three, they are a lot like you both. –

One day I'm going to tell them the truth about the two idiots who solved crimes together and got almost killed so many times. About the word's only Consulting Detective and his best friend the retired army Captain, Doctor and blogger. Who moved in with him the day they met. Who shot a man for him the first night they knew each other. About the Doctor who until the end loved that Consulting Detective and how said Detective couldn't live without his best friend. And how no one could save him and he died of a broken heart. One day. –

...God, I miss you.

You really were lost without your blogger, weren't you little brother? –

I hope you found each other."

* * *

><p>AN: First published on archiveofourown under the same pen name :)

Not beta read, if you find errors of any kind, please feel free to tell me :3.

I hope you had fun reading, I told you people will die.  
>I just felt the need to write something like this, I would say I'm sorry but I'm not even in the slightest.<br>This is the first time I wrote in this style, I would really appreciate if you could leave constructive criticism so I can improve.


End file.
